un attrait mystérieux
by essup
Summary: Quand Draco commence à s'interresser à Théo


un attrait mystérieux

Comme à son habitude, Draco était entouré par une horde d'amis et d'admirateurs. Les gens l'appréciaient pour ses talents de meneur, son physique d'apollon et ses manières délicates, bien que parfois brusques. Cependant, son arrogance naturelle et son attitude d'aristocrate parvenaient à éloigner les plus farouches.

Assis confortablement dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune des Serpentards, il écoutait distraitement les aventures de Pansy. Il fut soudain distrait de sa rêverie quand la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit doucement. Théodore se tenait calmement dans l'embrasure de la porte, sans se rendre compte de l'émoi qu'il provoquait chez Malfoy. Bien connu pour ses capacités à se fondre dans le décor et sa discrétion légendaire, Théodore Nott avait peu d'ami. il était ce qu'on peut appeler différent et exerçait sur son entourage une fascination étrange par son comportement sensuel et discret. Son visage impassible et son corps élancé produisaient en effet un charme certain pour celui qui savait regarder.

Draco était donc perdu dans la contemplation du mystérieux Nott. Bien qu'ils aient été amis d'enfances, ils se parlaient peu à Poudlard leurs parents respectifs étaient proches et ils passaient pas mal de leurs vacances ensembles, ce qui avait permis à Draco de découvrir les qualités du brun.

« - draco, tu m'écoutes ? » demanda impatiemment Pansy,

hmm … oui, oui continue, répondit Draco, en reportant son attention sur sa camarade. Il continuait cependant de regarder Théodore à la dérobée.

Celui-ci venait justement de s'emparer d'un livre et de s'installer sur une chaise à l'écart près d'une fenêtre. Ces longs doigts fins tournaient consciencieusement les pages du livre. Draco pris soudain compte de son intérêt manifeste pour son ami d'enfance. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Parfois, dans la grande salle, il se surprenait à la regarder apporter délicatement sa nourriture à ses lèvres, de manière tellement sensuelle… Comment pouvait-il, lui, Draco Malfoy, sans pur et irrésistiblement parfais, trouver attirant un homme tel que Nott. Il est vrai qu'il avait cette fâcheuse tendance à enrouler ces longues mèches noires autour de ces doigts, ce qui provoquait toujours un trouble chez Malfoy.

Décidé à se rapprocher de son objet d'attention, Malfoy invita un soir son ami d'enfance dans sa chambre de préfet. Et depuis, ils passaient de plus en plus de temps ensembles. Théodore venait discrètement frapper à sa porte après le dîner, puis repartait après qu'ils aient discuté de longues heures durant. Malfoy découvrait ainsi le charme particulier du brun, son humour, la façon qu'il avait de plisser les yeux quand il souriait, son air concentré quand il l'écoutait… L'attirance de Malfoy pour le brun devenait de plus en plus pressante, passionnée. Un soir, Draco voulu mettre le brun à l'épreuve et affirmer la domination qu'il avait sur lui:

Théo, tournes toi.

Alors que Nott se trouvait dos à Draco, celui-ci commença à lui enlever son t-shirt. Il pris le marqueur qui traînait sur sa table de chevet et traça une ligne sur son épaule.

Attends Draco ! qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Nott, essayant de se détourner d'un air gêné.

Je te marque. A présent tu m'appartiens.

Une fois l'œuvre de Draco finie, Théodore put admirer avec surprise le tatouage sur son dos était tracé en lettres incurvées le prénom de Malfoy, comme un témoignage d'appartenance. Le visage de Nott, jusqu'alors presque impassible, se tinta de rouge. Victorieux et fier de son effet sur l'objet de son attrait, Draco jeta brusquement Théodore sur son lit. Il allait pouvoir enfin concrétiser son désir, et faire subir à son compagnon tous ses moments de retenue.

Sans lui demander son avis, Draco se jeta sur les lèvres de Théodore, et força le passage dans sa bouche. La langue prude de Théodore subissait les assauts sauvages de celle de Malfoy. Reprenant son souffle, Malfoy admira les rougeurs traduisant l'émoi de son compagnon, qui ne paraissait pas si réticent finalement. Plein d'ardeur, le beau blond taquinait de sa langue la gorge de son amant. S'attaquant à son buste, ces baisers semblaient faire frissonner son partenaire, qui poussait des soupirs de plaisirs de plus en plus éloquents. Les mains de Draco, exploratrices, descendirent le long du son ventre, puis des hanches. S'emparant finalement se sa virilité, Draco se réjouissait des soupirs d'aises de son compagnon. Celui-ci poussa alors un petit cri, sentant la langue chaude et humide de Draco se promener sur son membre. D'abords s'attaquant au gland, puis à l'ensemble de sa virilité, Draco accéléra ses mouvements accentués par les mouvements de bassin de plus en plus puissants de Nott. Sentant le moment de la délivrance approché, Draco en profita pour insérer un doigt humide dans l'entrée du brun. Subissant à la fois les coups de langues érotiques sur son membre gonflé et des doigts experts dans son intimité, Théo se libéra en un cris d'extase dans la bouche de l'édonis. Epuisé, il s'endormi un discret sourire aux lèvres, sous le regard possessif et conquérant de Malfoy.


End file.
